endofnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom
Phantoms use stealth and cunning to take down their foes with deadly precision. Overview The Phantom is one of the 2 classes available to Shadow Revolution players. Phantom tactics tend to focus primarily on using stealth, long-range attacks, and debuffs to overcome their opponents. The Phantom does not have any access to healing abilities or ways to remove Liberation Front damage resistance, relying on their Wraith allies for these roles. Stealth Many Phantom units and turrets have an innate ability to cloak themselves from enemy view, preventing these units from being seen or targeted by direct enemy attacks. See the Stealth Modes article for more information. Units that have the Stealth characteristic include the Viper , Predator , Raven and the Stalker in it's Concealed Fire stance. Some units, such as the Slayer and Ravager, gain stealth at Mark 3. Shadowmaker units can cloak nearby ally units with it's unit ability. Range The Phantom class has some of the longest-ranged units and turrets in the game, and outranging the enemy can at times be a viable strategy for Phantom players. In most escenarios the Ravager and Ravager Stationary Platform have the highest range statistics in the game. The Defiant and Shredder also count as fairly long-range units, suitable to kite their adversaries as opposed to directly confronting them. Field Control Where the Liberation Front , and especially the Patriot class, tend to focus on buffs and support abilities, the Phantom has at its disposal a number of debuffs and combat control options, including Commander Abilities such as Launch Sequence Override, Mechanical Collapse, and Umbra Virus. In addition, the Viper has the ability Ink Blind, which prevents units within its area from attacking or using unit abilities. Basic Tips Beginner strategies and Research Picks. The Phantom has a number of options on their research tree that can cause problems for lower level players. The Jamming Frequency Projector , while a useful tool and potentially game changing at higher levels, can be a liability below level 5, where combat units or crowd control abilities can be more consistently useful in a partially built company composition. The Ravager, as a mobile artillery unit, might be easy to kill, but its long range and high damage means that it’s punishing to other low level players. The Viper, as a stealth vehicle with an ability that can render turrets useless, and deals high damage to Heavy vehicles, which are some of the more commonly fielded Liberation Front units. Mechanical Collapse both slows Liberation Front vehicles, and prevents Patriots from healing themselves and their allies. It’s a solid ability to take in the first 5 levels. The Shadowmaker can provide a formidable defense at early levels, supporting friendly units with advanced stealth, effectively making them invisible, untargetable and thus invulnerable to most of enemy units if they don't bring detectors. In conjuntion with long range units, like Defiants, Shredders and Ravagers, as well as Slayers for their all around damage capabilities and high health, the Shadowmaker quite capable of taking on more that one company at once while defending an entrenched position. The Slayer The Slayer is one of the most versatile units in the Phantom arsenal. In its Slug Cannon mode, it gains bonus damage against Heavy vehicles and buildings. In its Canister mode, it deals bonus damage against infantry and Light vehicles, giving it passable damage against almost all ground targets. Thus, it mixes well with almost every other Phantom unit: Shadowmakers, Ravagers, Stalkers, Shredders, and Defiants can all pair well with the Slayer. Since it's one of the classes' starter units, it can be considered a safe choice for players just learning the game and unwilling to make risky research choices. Companies The Phantom has a number of effective unit combinations available. These are some of the more common choices that players make: *Slayer/Shredder *Viper/Ravager *Blur/Stalker *Stalker/Ravager *Ravager/Defiant *Shadowmaker/Defiant *Shadowmaker/Slayer See Also de:Phantom Category:Shadow Revolution Category:Phantom